Child of Magic
by sparkie926
Summary: Amelia Wild has been through a lot, even when she wasn't battling monsters. But soon she'll go through more than she ever imagined.
1. Prologue

**Hi, Sparkie here. First PJO story. No flames, unless you are Leo. (Not all of this is canon, such as deleting Nico's you-know-what-ness in House of Hades)**

**Prologue**

On a normal night in the town of Rosewood, if you listened, you wouldn't hear anything. Well, sure, you might hear rain falling on a window or dogs barking, but not what would be heard tonight, if anyone was listening. Or watching. If you were looking, you'd see two girls, one eleven, one six, walking as silently and quickly as possible through the woods.

"Come on, Emma!" The older girl said as loudly as she dared. The little girl wasn't going very fast, and the older girl was losing her patience. "I'll just carry you," She decided, gathering her sister in her arms.

Emma (the little girl) snuggled close to her. "I'm scared, Amelia," She whispered so quietly that Amelia could barely hear her.

"I know, Emma. But Daddy said that we have to get to Long Island quick, and we can't be seen or heard. So don't talk anymore, okay?" Amelia replied. Emma nodded, falling asleep in her big sister's arms. A little while earlier, their dad had told them to run. It was almost midnight when he woke them up, so it must have been urgent. He had told them that something was coming for them, and there wasn't any time to explain.

He shoved them out the door, and something felt...wrong. Something that wasn't the fact that their dad was pushing them outside on a strangely cold June night. Something felt cold (that wasn't the weather). Like something was breathing down the back of Amelia's neck, brushing dark, shadowy, freezing fingers down her back. And she didn't like that feeling.

There was something behind them, crashing through the woods. It was big, and fast. Amelia could tell that much. They had to run faster, and find somewhere safe. But to get to Long Island, they had to go all the way to New York. And they were in Maryland.

Not the easiest trip.

Amelia had been so deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice the three fourteen year-olds running up to her. She did notice when they attacked the..._thing_ behind her. It was huge, at least seven feet tall, and furry, like the blanket that Emma always slept with. It's face was like a man's, but it's expression was angry, murderous even, and it was looking right at her and Emma.

She dashed behind a tree. "What _is _that thing?!" She yelped, shielding Emma with her arms. The boy who was not one of the boys on it's head, hacking at it's horns (yeah, it had horns) with bronze swords, came up to her.

"That's the Minotaur," He said breathlessly. He was African American, with curly brown hair that poofed up in an afro and bright green eyes. But there was something wrong about him, something that Amelia couldn't put her finger on.

"But..." She couldn't put her words together. What was going on?

"Those are only from Greek mythology? Yeah, it's real. And so am I," The guy said. Amelia looked down and gasped. He didn't have feet. Or legs. Well, technically he had legs, but they were covered in brown fur, like some barnyard animal. And instead of feet, he had hooves.

"You're a..."

"Satyr? Yeah, I am. The name's Al. And the guys up there are Connor and Travis. Now, I need to go kill this thing." Al ran up to the Minotaur and started repeatedly kicking it in the chest. One of the boys, the slightly taller one (they looked almost exactly the same) had dislodged a horn and had gotten off it's head. The other one was still on the Minotaur's head, riding it like some kind of insanely huge pony. He was trying to guide it away from Amelia and Emma, but not succeeding. It saw them behind the tree and ran for them. Al ran over to them and tried to push them out of the way, but he only managed to knock Amelia away, Emma falling out of her arms...

She watched the whole thing in horror. The Minotaur speared Emma through the chest with it's remaining horn, despite the guy's attempts to get it to back away. He'd made some kind of reins using it's long, thick hairs, but the insane pulling on it's head apparently was only a mild annoyance. It's leg hit Amelia's, and she flew backwards into a random pine tree behind her.

The boy on the ground (Connor or Travis?) stabbed it in the chest with it's own horn, and it disintegrated into gold dust. The other boy that was on it's head fell on the ground.

Amelia's vision was getting blurry, with the pain of losing Emma and being kicked in the leg by a huge bull. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Connor and Travis glowing gold, and being teleported away from the woods.

* * *

So, you like? :) It's kind of short, but I'll try to make the other chapters longer. Review what you thought of it, but once again, no flames, unless you're Leo. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello. I forgot to do the disclaimer last time, so here is Arion to do it for me.**

**Arion: Sparkie does not own PJO, she only owns Amelia, Emma, and possibly other characters that will appear throughout the story. Now review, you Chinese Canadian Baby People.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Amelia's POV

I arrived at Camp Half-Blood a week and a half ago, greeted by the fact that they were preparing for a war. Of course this happens when I come to camp.

"Chiron, I can help!" I pleaded to him. He had decided that I hadn't had enough training to fight in the war, and I had to stay down in the cabins. "You've seen how good I am with a bow!"

"No, child," He replied, as serious as ever. "You've only been training for a week. You might be able to do well with a bow, but that isn't enough to defeat dracanae, Cyclopes, and Zeus knows what else. You're only eleven, you aren't ready."

"But-"

"Go back to Cabin 11. You will be called if you are needed."

I sighed and ran down the path to the cabins. On the way, I slammed into something and fell down. So did the something.

"Sorry," the boy who I'd bumped into mumbled. He had the darkest brown eyes that I had ever seen, and his black hair fell into his eyes. He got up and ran up the path.

Wondering who it was, I continued down the path to the cabins. Opening the door to Cabin 11, I sat down on my sleeping bag to wait. I guess I'd know if the camp was doomed if I didn't hear anything from outside.

Soon, the battle began. I heard the sounds of explosions, swords clashing against each other, and could see flames outside the window.

I guess you could say I'm pretty. I have dark green eyes the color of emeralds, pale skin with only a slight tan, a spray of freckles across my nose, and super-straight black hair that went to my high back. I twisted my hair around my finger as I waited for some sort of sign that the camp was all right.

A long time passed. The sound of battles outside only got louder, and I heard the screams of fallen campers or enemy demigods, I couldn't be sure which. Those sounds were mixed with-slithering?

Coming up the path to the cabins were a huge bunch of dracanae.

I resisted the urge to scream. I was the only one down here, and monsters could smell demigods. It was only a matter of time before they smelled me out. On instinct, I grabbed my bow, waiting for when I had to use it.

I never had to.

About halfway down the path, skeletal warriors attacked the snake women. They disintegrated, coating the path in golden dust so it looked like some sort of fairy wonderland. At the top of the path, I saw the boy that I had run into earlier, passed out. The pieces of the puzzle came together. He was a son of Hades, now utterly defenseless. Everyone else was busy with their own battles, and a random hellhound had just spotted him.

At that moment, I did something that almost got me killed, but I didn't care.

I grabbed my bow and arrows and went out the door, running up the path to the camp. Then I did something that I hadn't done for years, since I was three. Magic.

A flickering force field made of green energy formed around the son of Hades, protecting him from the monsters. I stood at the front of it, shooting down hellhounds with my celestial bronze arrows. I didn't want more people to be killed in this battle than there had to be. No one saw me, and I was glad.

When the satyr boy made all the monsters retreat back into the labyrinth, I saw the Cyclops looking over at me. I let down the force field and ran back down to Cabin 11.

No one wanted me fighting anyway.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry that the last chapter was short, I wasn't exactly sure how to type it. Hopefully this will be longer, but I doubt it, this is kind of a filler.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Amelia's POV

The Battle of the Labyrinth, as everyone called it now, was last year. I had a miniature maze on my necklace now, and I had just gotten a new bead. The Empire State Building, with the names of those who had fallen in battle surrounding it. I was glad that I wasn't one of those names.

New cabins had been built for Hades and the minor gods, Iris, Hypnos, Hebe, Nemesis, Tyche, Nike, and Hecate. More campers were being claimed and arriving at camp. However, I wasn't one of them. I thought that I might always be in the Hermes cabin, waiting for my parent to claim me. I was wrong.

One September evening, we were preparing for Capture the Flag again. I was always put on lookout, somewhere above the flag with my bow. But this time, Connor and Travis put me on offense.

"Why would you want me on offense? You tried it in my first Capture the Flag game, and that went well," I asked them. In my first Capture the Flag game, I'd been put on offense, and I'd accidently shot Travis in the foot.

"Always nice to try something new." Connor grinned and climbed up in the tree next to our flag, taking my normal position. We always put the flag in random places, usually around some sort of landmark, like Zeus's Fist or the creek, but far away enough that it was hard to find. We were with the Apollo cabin, the Ares cabin, and the Athena cabin. Those were the biggest cabins, plus Hermes.

Will took Maya from the Athena cabin and I to the creek, where we made our plan. Will had somehow figured out where their flag was (in the highest tree in the woods, in the middle of the leaves), so I was going to climb up the tree and get the flag. Maya and Will would cover me. We set out to the tree, which was not too far away from us.

Oddly enough, we barely ran into anyone. Once we saw Nyssa, a girl from the Hephaestus cabin, through the trees, but we didn't attack. She didn't seem to see us, and we didn't want to call attention to ourselves. But the real trouble was at the tree.

At first glance, it was quiet. But when you looked closer, you saw the rope ladder going up the back of the tree. A few people in armor at the very top. The bushes around it quivering slightly.

And, of course, when you got close to the tree, probably about half the team jumping out of the bushes and attacking you with pretty much every weapon you could think of.

Maya pulled out her sword and started hitting soldiers in the face, while Will shot them with blunt-tipped arrows that could probably leave some pretty bad bruises. I was about to get my bow, but Will tapped me on the shoulder. "Get up the tree," He hissed. "We'll hold them off."

I knew better than to argue with Will, so I slipped around the soldiers (punching a few in the face when they tried to stop me) and began climbing the rope ladder. It swayed dangerously, like it was about to fall off the branches it was attached to at the top of the tree. It was probably a bad time to mention that I hated heights.

Occasionally, the guards at the tops of the trees tried to stop me. I started loading my bow and giving them my extra-creepy-evil glare, they turned a blind eye to it. I didn't think that they wanted to fall thirty feet straight down. But there's always the oddball that doesn't feel like letting you get the flag, and would do anything to protect it. That's what Shane was there for.

Shane. A big, ugly Hephaestus guy, with huge muscles and a long, thick bronze sword. He just happened to be the one guarding the flag, and the one who did not care about falling far down and probably breaking both legs. I gritted my teeth and grabbed the bronze dagger that I wore strapped to my belt. I hardly ever used it unless I was up close to the person who's butt I was kicking.

Shane charged me, yelling like an idiot. The branch we were on was pretty thick, so I could easily sidestep and grab his wrist, twisting it. I slammed him in the face with the flat of my knife. He took a few steps back, seeming shocked that a little twelve-year-old could injure him so quickly. I could tell, his mouth was hanging open so widely you could fit his sword in it.

He regained his composure and stood still, his sword drawn and ready. This time, I attacked him, getting in close so I could hit his weak spots. And I did. For one, I knew that one spot where he was injured as a child, on his neck, would seriously hurt if you struck it. I hit it hard, and he fell to his knees, gasping. I didn't knock him out of the tree (I'm not _that_ cruel), instead striding forward to get the flag. I was about to pull it down when I felt a hard slam on my shoulder. It hurt. A lot.

I almost didn't want to turn around, afraid that I would see Shane's ugly face. But I did, and I saw something worse. Maya stood there, holding her silver sword, smirking.

"What..." I said quietly. Maya was a daughter of Athena, and the Athena cabin was allied with us! So then why would Maya be attacking me?

"Athena is the goddess of battle strategy, Amelia," Maya replied. "So she always has a plan." Suddenly, I realized what was happening. The Athena cabin was allied with the other side all along. They had just pretended to be with us.

Maya and I began to fight.

I blocked her sword with my knife and punched her in the nose. If it hurt, she didn't show it, just continued fighting. I tried my best, but I couldn't match her fighting skill. She was two years older than me, and had been at camp since she was nine. Soon, I was dangling off the side of the branch, just barely holding on.

"Sorry, Amelia. But I can't let you get the flag." Maya smirked, and was about to stomp on my hands and make me fall. _Well, I never liked my legs much anyway_, I thought to myself. I waited for the blow.

But it never came.

I looked up, and saw a flickering force field made out of dark purple energy. "What?" Maya said. "This isn't..." I climbed up, protected by the force field. I grabbed the flag and slid down the ladder, forgetting my fear of heights, forgetting everything. I ran for our base, Maya chasing after me the whole time. Of course, I had to stumble and trip about five feet away.

Maya growled and put her foot on my chest. I was breathing hard, waiting for her to slap me in the face. "Amelia, will you never learn? Even with your little gift, you won't defeat a child of the goddess of war."

A flicker of anger ran through me. I would _not_ be defeated like this, so close to winning. Pretty much the entire camp had showed up to watch our fight, and I would not be humiliated like this. "No," I told her.

Maya's confidence wavered. "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean," I replied. "I will not let you defeat me when I'm so close to winning." Tendrils of mist floated out of the trees. Before anyone had realized what was happening, it had blinded Maya, and I had managed to get over the line to our base.

Everyone was staring at me, Chiron even more intently than anyone else. It was then that I realized that it wasn't the mist-it was The Mist. After that, I looked up, and saw a glowing purple sign above my head, a crossed torch and key.

I knew who my parent was. I was the daughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic

* * *

**Well, I say that this probably won't be that long, and it's the longest chapter yet. What.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hellooooo. Chapter 3 coming right up. This takes place after Gaea is defeated. Let's all pretend that no one died, and that Nico did not have a crush on Percy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Two years later...

Amelia's POV

I sat down at the creek, breathing hard, but happy. I had been running from the Ares cabin after I'd assisted the Stolls in painting the entire inside of their cabin hot pink while they were at archery. They caught us as soon as we finished, but we all had hiding places. Travis's was the secret tunnel under the Hermes cabin (useful for sneaking out and pranking) Conner's was the basement of the Big House, and mine was here.

I'd found the creek about a mile back from Zeus's Fist during a game of Capture the Flag a few weeks ago. There was a more well-known creek closer to the camp, but as far as I knew, no one knew this was here except the Stolls and me.

_Well_, I thought to myself. _All I have to do is stay here until dinner, when the Ares cabin won't be able to kill me, and I'll be okay. _Dinner was in three hours, but I didn't mind. I still hadn't explored the creek yet, just stumbled upon it looking for the other team's flag. I got up, thinking that I had some time to kill. I was wrong.

An alarm on my watch went off, cutting through the woods with it's shrill sound. I groaned, remembering the meeting at the Big House today for counselors. I was the only child of Hecate at camp, so of course, I had to be there.

I ran through the woods for the second time that day. The meeting started at 3:15, so I was probably going to be late. I emerged from the woods behind the Big House at 3:14. I somehow managed to jump over the railing on the porch, get into the Big House using the back door, and go into the rec room before 3:15.

Clarisse from the Ares cabin was there, shooting daggers at me. So were the Stolls, laughing and punching each other playfully. But in the seat next to mine, which was usually empty, someone who look vaguely familiar was sitting. I didn't have time to get a good look at him, though, because the meeting had just started. I slid into my seat quickly.

Chiron started off the meeting, getting right to the point, as usual. "Yesterday, something very interesting happened. I got a prophecy from our oracle. Rachel Dare, would you please recite the prophecy for our guests?"

Rachel, the oracle, nodded and got to her feet. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were a brighter green than mine. Green smoke poured out of her mouth. And then she spoke:

_Two half-bloods shall be taken in the night,_

_Far away to a place that is out of sight,_

_Under the ground they will find the key,_

_That will set all the demigods free_

There was stunned silence for a moment, and then everyone started talking at once. Percy and Jason both looked terrified. especially since they'd technically been 'taken in the night' a year ago, when Hera had swapped them, sending Percy to Camp Jupiter and Jason to Camp Half-Blood. No one wanted that same thing to happen again.

"SILENCE!" Chiron yelled, after trying to get everyone's attention for about five minutes. Everyone shut up and looked at him. "We don't know when this will happen, or whether it will involve us or Camp Jupiter, but we should be ready. You are dismissed."

I jumped up and ran before Clarisse could pulverize me. As I was running back into the woods, I remembered where I had seen the boy next to me before: last year, when a satyr, the Roman leader, Reyna, and him had brought the Athena Parthenos to camp, ending the war between the Greeks and the Romans. And before that, I protected him in the Battle of the Labyrinth.

* * *

No POV

It was midnight at Camp Half-Blood, and no one was awake. Even the Ares cabin was dreaming dreams about killing Amelia and the Stolls. That is, except for one person, wearing a black cloak to cover their face.

They walked silently to the cabins, so quietly they were like a shadow, dark and silent. It needed to be, for the job it had ahead. It needed two exceptionally powerful half-bloods as bait, to use for his master's efforts. It sensed them at the cabins.

The person concentrated, and then, the two half-bloods had disappeared, and the children of death and magic were locked away and out of sight.

* * *

**Sorry, this wasn't that long. The action starts in the next chapter, most likely. Along with Nico POV. :D**


End file.
